Cuffed
by MouseCadet
Summary: Shameless Nudoc bondage smut! (Between Phase 4 & 5)


"Open that pretty little mouth for me, love", Murdoc said, stroking his cock in front of Noodle's face. She was currently naked on her knees in front of him, with both hands handcuffed behind her. The cuffs hurt and her knees were getting rug burn but she didn't mind. "Yes Murdoc", she said, opening her mouth and slightly sticking her tongue out. Murdoc slapped her face, not hard enough to do any damage, but hard enough to make her gasp as she felt herself grow wetter.

"Tsk, that's no way to address me. You know better." "I'm sorry, yes sir", She panted, once again opening her mouth for him. Noodle would be lying if she said she didn't mess up on purpose just to see what he would do. Murdoc forced his cock down her throat, gripping the back of her hair as he did so. He was slightly impressed as she didn't gag, looking up at him defiantly. He began shoving in and out of her mouth forcefully, causing her to gasp and finally gag on his length like he wanted. Tears began to stream down her face as he did so, but he knew she liked it. If anything was wrong she would use the safe word, something they had both agreed on.

Murdoc pulled her away, chuckling as she coughed and gasped for air. He bent down to her level, wiping the tears from her face while gently kissing her. "Please", she whispered into his mouth. He quickly pulled her up, flipping her and bending her over the bed. Without warning he began to slowly push into her, smiling as he heard her gasp and cry out, straining against her cuffs. "That's it, you can take it", he whispered into her ear, completely sheathing himself inside her.

Noodle whimpered, burying her face in the sheets as she tried to get used to his size. She was surprised that he didn't move right away, brushing her hair with his fingers and giving her time to adjust to him. "You ready?", Murdoc asked. Noodle nodded. He was being so much more chivalrous than she expected, it made her wonder if he was always like this, or if it was just because it was her. She didn't have much time to ponder this before he pulled out and slammed back into her, making her cry out. It hurt, but not in a completely bad way. The pain ebbed away as he continued to push into her at a fast pace, each thrust harder and deeper than the last. She was gasping and mewling as he fucked her, hoping that she could resist cumming this soon.

Murdoc grabbed her hair, pulling her up towards him as his other hand wrapped around her neck. Noodle wanted so badly to touch him, to grab him as he grabbed her. The pain from the handcuffs was far from her mind and she knew she would have a lot more bruises than just the ones that would be on her wrists tomorrow. Murdoc began to put pressure on her neck, his grip on her hair also tightening. For a moment Noodles vision began to blur, her cries getting louder and louder before he let up on her neck. She wasn't sure if she was glad or disappointed.

He slowed down, pulling out of her briefly only to flip her over and enter her again. She liked this position more, where she could see him as he fucked the hell out of her. This time his pace started slower. Noodle could feel him stretching her each time he pushed in and out. It was more intimate than they would've liked as they looked into each other's eyes, but neither of them stopped it. Murdoc began to go faster again, smiling as Noodle closed her eyes tightly and bit her lip to muffle her moans. He knew she couldn't last much longer, and he intended to make her cum. Hard.

He leaned down, fucking her as hard as he could as he choked her again. Tears were once more pouring out of her eyes and she begged him to fuck her harder. "That's my good little girl, cum for me princess." Murdoc whispered in her ear. Noodle arched her back, gasping his name as she came around his cock. A few more thrusts and he finished as well, cumming inside of her. Noodle gasped again as she felt him filling her up, feeling a warmth she wasn't used to.

They laid there panting for a moment before Noodle spoke. "Can you uncuff me now? These are really starting to hurt." Murdoc laughed as he retrieved the key, gently sitting her up. "Always complaining", he said, unlocking the cuffs, which he still couldn't believe she had suggested. Noodle was slightly surprised as he brought her raw and bruised wrists up to his mouth, gently kissing both of them. "Sorry bout it love, I'll loosen them a bit next time." "It's alright old man, like you said, I can take it", she whispered, grinning at his shocked expression. Murdoc just laughed, pulling her to lay beside him in the bed.

Noodle wasn't as versed in aftercare as she ought to be, but she knew that as Murdoc kissed and rubbed each mark on her he had made, that was most likely what he was doing. For a second as he slowly kissed her on the lips she realized she might like gentle Murdoc a little bit too. Well, they could always try that out next time.


End file.
